What's it like
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [COMPLETE]. Romeo Show Louis knows he's a foster child, but what happens when he has to leave the Millers to a family that abuses him?
1. Default Chapter

**NOTE:** I know that this fic is for the Romeo show! but there is no section for that. So I put it in Drake and Josh because there is no miscellaneous TV show either. So if you strongly feel that you have to remove this story, go ahead. Just please read it first. Please? And if you remove me, I won't be able to update any of my OTHER stories including Drake and Josh ones and you won't find out what's happening for about a week. I don't own any of the Romeo people... this fic is on Louis Testaverde (Noel Callahan). Oh yeah, you may recognize this fic because rainforestorei, my friend the co-writer posted it before but it got removed. Rainforestorei got busted off by LadyHades, but that's ok, because she's too nice to care.

Louis clambered out of his bed. Oh shoot! he thought. That outline for Science is due today! He made a mental note to finish it at recess in the tech lab and headed down for breakfast.

When he got downstairs, he immediately noticed something odd. Usually at breakfast, it was noisy and hectic. Jodi was yelling at Romeo or Romeo was yelling at Jodi or Jodi was yelling at Gary, or something like that. But this morning, it was pretty quiet. Jodi's eyes were red, and Romeo was staring at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. Gary wasn't there. Their mother, who Louis had come to know as "Mom", even though she really wasn't, was sitting at the table, breathing deeply. "Dad" wasn't there either.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Louis called out.

No answer.

"Mom, just tell him," Jodi said in a choked voice.

Mrs. Miller took a deep breath. "Louis. You know we aren't really your family. You know that you're a foster child, right?"

"Yeah," Louis answered hesitantly, having no idea what she was talking about. Of course he knew he wasn't related to them or anything, but they had sort of become a family to him.

"And you know that we love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, just tell him already," Jodi sobbed. "Just tell him."

Louis looked around bewilderedly. "What's going on?"

"Louis-" Mrs. Miller began, and was unable to finish, as she buried her face in her hands.

"WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Ok man," Romeo said. "But you wanted to know, so don't go getting mad at me. You're leaving us, Louis. You have to go to your new foster parents. You're going to go to the same school… you'll still see me, but you just won't live with us anymore. Louis… I'm going to miss you man… I…"

The only part Louis heard was "you're leaving us". He breathed in deep. It was like his whole life was falling apart before his eyes. He ran a hand over his face, to wipe away the tears.

"Louis…"

Louis didn't want to hear anymore. He ran blindly, grabbing his backpack, and ran out the front door. He walked to school, thinking about the people that had come to be his family, not just his friends or "foster family." He loved them, like he would an actual brother or sister.

He leaned against his locker and sighed. There's nothing I can do about it, he thought. He headed for his first class.

* * *

Louis walked home as slowly as he could. He had to meet his new foster parents today, he knew that. It was hard moving around. He tried not to get too attached to one family, but he hadn't restrained against the Millers. He had believed that… well he didn't know… that he might actually stay with them forever. That he could actually be part of the family for once. He hated being a foster child. But he was glad to at least have a home. But he wanted a real family, one that he could always depend on and one that loved him. One he could stay in forever. He had never had an actual family before. Sure, there were his biological parents, but all they had done was drink and yell at him. But, they didn't love him. And that's the worst thing that could happen to a little kid. To be without love. No, they didn't hit him, but they had gone and gotten hit by a car, and little Louis found himself on the streets until the foster organization took over. Because they left him with nothing.

Louis shook the memory from his mind, and started up the pathway to the Millers' house. It wasn't his anymore. There had never been a place he could really call "home". He put on a false smile, trying to look acceptable for his new foster family.

He rang the doorbell and waited for Mom, no, Mrs. Miller to answer the door. You've got to stop thinking like this Louis, he told himself. You're moving on.

He stepped in and found his whole foster family sitting in the family room with two other people on the other side. His new foster parents, he guessed.

"Hey Louis," Mrs. Miller called. "These are your new parents, the Kolinskis."

"Hey," Louis said dejectedly. "'Sup?"

"Louis!" Mrs. Miller exclaimed. "Two words: Manners!"

"Oh sorry," Louis said, while wondering why the name "Kolinskis" sounded familiar. "How are you?"

"Well Louis," said Mrs. Kolinski, a short lady with dark brown hair.

"Why don't you get packin' and we'll go," completed Mr. Kolinski, in contrast, a huge man with tattoos running up and down his arms.

"But, do I have to go right away?" Louis asked.

"Well, it would be easiest," Mr. Kolinski replied. "Now let's get going."

Louis ran up to his room, not his room, he reminded himself, and found that his stuff was already packed. Probably Mrs. Miller. He grabbed it and ran downstairs, wanting to get out of the house before the tears started.

"Bye Louis," Mrs. Miller sobbed, hugging him hard.

After Louis pried her off him, he hugged Jodi and Mr. Miller, gave Gary a high five, and hugged Romeo the way guys hug I think it's kind of weird; no offense guys!. Then he ran out the door, calling "bye" once more and running into the Kolinskis' car. It was too hard being a foster child. His tears fogged the window as he left behind the house he had once called "home."


	2. Abuse and Help

Thanks for the review (lol, I only got one from optimistic girl somethin.) Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like. Please review. Pleaseeee?

* * *

Louis arrived at the Kolinski's house: an old fashioned but very clean-looking place.

"Now Louis," Mrs. Kolinski informed him. "Your room is upstairs, and our son John is in the room next to you."

"Your son?" Louis inquired.

"Yes," Mr. Kolinski growled. "Our real son. Not some dirty foster child."

"George!" Mrs. Kolinski exclaimed. "We agreed to taking on a child in need! Now you be nice to Louis! Louis dear," she continued, acting as if nothing had happened. "Why don't you go put your belongings in your room."

"Ok," Louis mumbled, and headed upstairs. His room was bleak and empty, completely white. Louis remembered the days at the Millers' home, his room a volcanic orange. Louis pulled his stuff out of his suitcase and threw it onto the bed.

John, he thought. That's why the Kolinskis seemed familiar. John Kolinski was the largest player on the football team at school. Louis realized where he got his genes from – definitely his dad. They were both huge. He started drifting off and then a voice pierced his thoughts. "Louis!"

"I'm coming!" Louis yelled back, and started running down the stairs.

"Louis," Mrs. Kolinski said. "I'd like you to meet John."

"'Sup?" Louis asked the huge teen in front of him.

"Mom," the teen growled. "I told you I don't want this stupid guy in our house. He's not going to be my brother. I don't want a brother. I know this guy. He's an idiot. But his band is pretty good. Pieces of the Puzzle right?"

"Yeah," Louis answered, disheartened.

"Now Louis," Mrs. Kolinski said, getting right to the point. "I don't want you to be hanging around this 'Romeo' anymore. No more band. If you want to listen to music, why don't you go upstairs and turn on a classical music station. John, you stop listening to this 'hip-hop' business."

"Sure Mom," John answered. "Whatever."

Louis's reaction was totally the opposite. "WHAT? Romeo's my best friend! I can't just stop being his friend. And the Pieces need me! I play keyboard!"

"Louis," said Mrs. Kolinski with cold eyes. "Listen to me. If I find you hanging out with Romeo or this puzzle nonsense, you are in BIG trouble. Take what I say SERIOUSLY."

"Yes ma'am," Louis answered, already thinking of ways to get to Romeo without the Kolinskis knowing.

* * *

"Man," Romeo called. "Hey Louis! Get over here."

Louis waved his hand in greeting. It was back to school. His whole life had practically flipped over, but there was no visible change at all.

"Hey Romeo," Louis answered. "I really need to get to Math or Skendari is going to kill me. I'll see you later at home, I mean your home, for practice, ok? Kolinski might kill me but I'll be there." (Louis had no idea how serious these words were). He said these words calmly, but inside he was churning. How could he enter the place he had called home until yesterday?

How he did it, Louis didn't know. All that was left in his memory was him standing in front of the Millers' door, and ringing the doorbell. A couple seconds later, Mrs. Miller opened it, and Louis said "hi" quickly and rushed past her, to resist the urge to cry.

He ran right into the garage, which was used as a practice room, where Jodi, Romeo, and Gary had already started.

"Hey Louis!" Romeo called. "Get to your spot!"

Louis listened, and got behind the keyboard, and began to play. He was joined by Jodi's voice, and then Romeo, as he bolted out the lyrics to the song they had recently been working on.

They practiced and laughed for about an hour and then Louis glanced down at his watch. "Oh my gosh! I really have to go now guys! Bye!" He ran out the door.

Louis ran as fast as he could to the Kolinskis' house. Mrs. Kolinski was so going to kill him! He was about an hour late! (He had told her that he was going to hang out with his friends after school, not Romeo, he added).

He stopped at the Kolinskis' door and rang the doorbell, stopping to catch his breath. He had exhaled about once when the door was slammed open, and Mr. Kolinski's arm grabbed him by the collar and violently yanked him inside.

"What the-" Louis started, but then was cut off as Mr. Kolinski slammed him against the wall.

"Louis dear," Mrs. Kolinski said, watching Louis struggle in Mr. Kolinski's grasp, and pretending that nothing had happened. "Where were you?"

"I was with my friends," Louis gasped, falling still. "Not Romeo though. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to stay this long."

"And Louis," Mrs. Kolinski continued. "Can you prove that you were with your friends?"

"Uh… yeah," Louis replied, frantically searching his mind for some other excuse. "Actually, no. I was at… er… art. I had to finish my class in ceramics. I got held up at the end of class. I… uh… talked with my friends… and then, I uh… when to my ceramics class."

"Yes Louis," Mrs. Kolinski stated, in a disbelieving tone. "I see."

She nodded at her husband, and he dropped Louis to the ground. Louis started to stand up, when Mr. Kolinski's foot slammed down on top of his back. He collapsed, dazed, and tried to get up again, holding onto a nearby chair. Mr. Kolinski grabbed Louis by his collar, and lifted him into the air.

"Please," Louis whispered, as he began to squeeze. "I can't breathe."

Louis grasped onto Mr. Kolinski's thick arms, and tried to pull his neck away. He had almost succeeded when a John's fist flew out from nowhere and connected with his eye. Louis let go of Mr. Kolinski's arms, and tried to ignore the dull throbbing pain, and his head started to bleed.

Louis tried to scream, but John punched the side of his cheekbone. He felt his jawbone snap as John gave a well-aimed kick at it.

Then, Mr. Kolinski dropped him.

Mrs. Kolinski started to speak. "Louis, you are not going to be part of this family until you learn to tell the truth."

"I-I'm sorry," Louis gasped, cringing in pain. "I was at band practice with R-Romeo."

"I know," Mrs. Kolinski said coldly. "I sent John to spy on you. Now Louis, as you probably know, naughty boys need to be punished."

"What?" Louis stammered, a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"We still use the old fashioned way of discipline," Mrs. Kolinski continued. "To make sure you won't do it again."

"But, what if I promise?" Louis whimpered.

"That's what they always say," Mrs. Kolinski said. "We have to discipline you. I'm sorry Louis. Pull of your shirt."

"What?" Louis almost yelled, except his voice was too weak.

"Dude! Did you hear my mom?" John roared. "Take your shirt off."

Louis continued to stand there, so John grabbed him by his Hurley shirt collar, and yanked it off. Louis stood there stunned, shivering in pain.

"Go get it," Mrs. Kolinski ordered John.

"Yes ma'am," John answered, scurrying away.

Louis stood there, completely bewildered, until John came back with a huge black bullwhip. Mr. Kolinski took it from him, and brandished it in the air, aiming at Louis. Louis tried to duck, but John kicked him right in the path of the big black strap.

The whip hit Louis, and twisted around his body, and Louis screamed. He cringed, and tried to run, but the whip kept on coming back, hitting… and hitting. He curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his arms, never wanting to come out…

Suddenly, it stopped.

Louis looked up cautiously, just as John kicked at him, colliding with his arm. There was a sickening crunch as Louis's arm dangled uselessly in front of him, as John kicked him straight in the face. Louis lay, trembling, sobbing, blood sliding down his body.

"John, George," Mrs. Kolinski said sharply. "I think that's enough."

John backed away, and sat down, as if nothing had happened.

Mr. Kolinski dropped the strap, and settled down next to his son. Louis waited, huddled in a ball on the ground.

"Louis," Mrs. Kolinski's voice rang out, breaking the silence. "Go to your room now. You're not going to see your friend Romeo again, ever. He can't be your brother. You don't look anything like each other. That woman, Angeline, she is not your mom. You will never have a real mom. You're never going to be loved the way a mom loves her REAL child. Understand? You are a foster child, a spoiled one too, that needs to be disciplined. Now go upstairs."

Louis stood up slowly, and limped upstairs, looking back once to see the people there.

* * *

That night, Louis trembled in his bed, moaning in pain from the welts on his back. He had pulled on another shirt. He couldn't sleep though. He knew who he needed. Mrs. Miller, his old foster mom.

He stepped cautiously out of bed, catching his breath back in the pain from his arm, which had swollen up. He quietly crept down the stairs, slipped on some shoes, and began the walk to the Miller's house.

He finally reached it, and he rang the doorbell, before his strength ebbed away, and he collapsed on the doormat.

Mrs. Miller opened the door, and stared out. She almost screamed. It was Louis.

She ran frantically back to her husband, who let her lead him to the door, and lift Louis inside. Louis trembled, as he was picked up, and slowly, Mr. Miller placed him on the ground. Mrs. Miller called the other kids down. They came down complaining, but once they saw Louis, the shut up.

"What happened to bro?" Romeo immediately demanded. "Whoever did this is so going to pay!"

"Shh," Mrs. Miller warned him. "He's waking up."

It was true. Louis trembled, and opened up his eyes. Staring at the people above him, he cringed and closed them again, hiding. He was sobbing, crying so hard, and not even trying to stop. It was like Louis had left his body, and had been replaced by a small child.

"Hey honey," Mrs. Miller said softly, stroking his cheek. "What happened?"

Louis looked up with fever-glazed eyes, and his arm shook convulsively, as if warding off a blow.

"Mom," he whimpered. "Mommy."

"It's ok," Mrs. Miller soothed. "It's ok."

"Mom," Louis choked. Then all of the sudden he changed completely. He rolled off Mrs. Miller's lap, and rolled up in a ball in the corner of the room, shaking in fear. Mr. Miller stepped forward, horrified at what had become of his foster son. As he advanced, Louis trembled more and more, crying feverishly.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. "Don't! Don't hit me! Please! No! Don't!"

Mr. Miller stopped, clearly shocked. "What?"

"I'll tell the truth!" Louis babbled on. "Don't! I'm sorry! I won't go to the Millers anymore! I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

Mr. Miller threw Mrs. Miller a look, and she immediately understood. "Louis. We're not going to hurt you. It's ok. The Kolinskis are not going to get you, you hear me?"

Louis started to cough violently, his whole body trembling. Then, the coughs subsided, and turned into soft whimpers.

Mr. Miller bent to lift him up, and Louis grabbed on to him, sobbing like a small child.

That's when Romeo saw it. "Dad!" he yelled. "Put him down!"

Mr. Miller did as he was told, clearly dazed.

Romeo ran over and confirmed the fact. Blood was oozing through the back of Louis's shirt. He carefully pulled it off, and revealed the welts that were there.

"Oh man," Romeo gasped, tears starting. "Oh, bro. No, no, no."

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Oh shoot," Romeo gasped, already knowing who it was.

Mr. Miller grabbed Louis and ran, down to their basement. He came out, looking as if everything was fine. He went up and opened the door, politely asking the Kolinskis to come in, in a surprised voice.

"We're looking for Louis," Mrs. Kolinski said, saying what she had come for straight out.

"Sorry," Mr. Miller replied. "We haven't seen him. Why would he be out here?"

"Well," Mrs. Kolinski said coldly. "He is a very disobedient child. He could be anywhere!"

"Mrs. Kolinski," Mrs. Miller patiently explained. "When we had Louis, he wasn't any trouble at all. He was like a son to us, always trying to make us feel better. I think that if you give Louis a chance, he'll become more accepting of you, and he'll come back."

"Yes," Mrs. Kolinski informed them. "We just wanted to take a look around your house. He's probably in here, somewhere."

"Ok, then," Mr. Miller said. "WE have nothing to hide, just start looking."

The Kolinskis started searching throughout the house. The Millers stood nervously, hoping that they wouldn't check the basement.

Then John's voice rang out. "Mom! Dad! I found him!"

The Millers stood in horror as John came running up, dragging Louis by his injured arm. Louis screamed in pain, and John kicked him in the face mercilessly.

"I am sorry," Mr. Miller said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I'm going to have to ask you to put him down. I don't approve of you treating my son in this way."

"He's not yours," spat Mr. Kolinski. "He's ours."

"He is MY son, no matter WHAT you say," Mr. Miller replied quietly back. "And if your son doesn't put Louis down right now, I am calling the police."

Mr. Kolinski shot Mr. Miller an angry look, but glanced at John, who set Louis down, kicking him once before he stepped away. The Kolinskis glared angrily at the Millers, and started out the door.

Louis whimpered, huddling in a puddle of blood.

Mrs. Miller stepped forward. "Shh," she soother, rubbing Louis. "It's ok."

"Yeah bro," Romeo said, wiping angry tears from his eyes. "They're never going to hurt you again. I'll make sure of that."

"What would make people be that crazy?" Jodi yelped in a high voice. "Those people are crazy, I tell you! Completely out of their minds!"

Gary took a look at Louis, and ran to Jodi, burying his face in her shirt. Jodi looked surprised, but soon began calming her brother, who was sobbing out nonsense.

"Jodi-Jodi- How could they do that to Louis? (Sob) Are people really that evil? Is he going to die? (Wail)"

"It's ok, Gary. Nobody's going to get him. I'll promise you that. Louis is going to be here for you, ok?" Jodi answered, starting to cry like crazy, not being able to stop.

Mr. Miller stepped forward and turned very pale. He turned away, but not before all of them saw the tears that formed in his eyes. "I'll go call the hospital," he said in a choked voice, and then hurried away.

The ambulance arrived, and the Millers followed it to the ER. Nobody said anything on the ride.

Mr. Miller filled out forms when they were there, and then they sat, waiting for the words that would determine Louis's destiny.

ReVieW! please!


	3. Facing the Problems

Thanks for the reviews! And here... the finale!

* * *

Finally the wait was over. It was announced that Louis was stable and he would survive. It was several weeks before he completely recovered, but it was really worth the wait. 

Dr. Johnson announced that Louis was better, and the Millers celebrated. He told them they could visit Louis, but only for a certain period of time.

The Millers quietly stepped into his room, where Louis was laying quietly. He saw them, and quietly said, "Hey."

Romeo sat down and said, "How ya' doin' bro?"

Louis looked up and whispered, "Not so great."

"Anything we can help you with son?" Mr. Miller boomed.

Louis looked up with pain-filled eyes. "I've just been thinking."

"What?" Mrs. Miller asked gently.

"What it would be like to have real parents."

"But Louis," Jodi quavered. "We love you like we do a real brother."

"No you don't," Louis choked, the tears starting. "I'm just a foster child. Nobody's ever going to love me like I'm their real son."

"Who told you that?" Mrs. Miller asked quietly, stroking Louis's cheek.

"The Kolinskis. The kids at school. Everybody," Louis whimpered. "Even you Romeo."

Romeo looked shocked and said, "What? I never said that!"

"Yeah, you did," Louis said. "A while ago. You were really mad at me, and I said that it wasn't my fault and we'd still be brothers anyway, even if you decided to hate me for the rest of my life and you said, 'No. You'll never be my real brother. You're just a foster kid.' Romeo, those words hurt me so much. They hurt me more than anything my real parents ever said or anything."

"But I didn't mean it- No I didn't say it," Romeo stuttered. "Fine. I did. But I didn't mean it. You may be a foster kid, but you're my brother. It doesn't matter what we look like or anything, because I love you man, and you're my bro."

"If I'm your brother," Louis whispered. "Why'd you let me go? If I was Jodi, you wouldn't let me go, would you?"

The Millers stood silent, not knowing what to say. The silence fell on them as they were led into a trap, scared, quiet.

Finally Gary broke the silence by bursting into tears. "B-but where are Louis's real parents? Why didn't they want him?"

Louis looked at him with tired eyes. "I don't know Gary. I really don't know."

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Jodi suggested, starting to cry.

Louis sighed.

_

* * *

It was windy that night. In a small apartment that was falling apart, a ten-year-old boy looked out from behind the couch, listening as his parents ranted and fought. A liquor bottle hit the side of the couch, small fragments of the glass cutting into his face. _

_"Louis!" his mom shrilled. "Get out here now!"_

_The little boy stumbled to his feet, eager to run to his mother before he was beaten._

_"Louis?" Mrs. Testaverde asked him. "Don't you think your dad is mad?"_

_Ten-year-old Louis looked up, not knowing what to say. He shouldn't go against his dad, should he?_

_"Come on Louis," Mrs. Testaverde soothed. "Come on. Mommy's always right, isn't she?"_

_Louis stared up at his mother. What was going on? Why was his life like this? He knew other kids' lives were different. The kids at school seemed so carefree._

_"Louis," Mrs. Testaverde coaxed._

_Louis stared up at his mother. "I don't know."_

_"What?" Mrs. Testaverde shrieked. She slapped him hard across the face._

_Louis looked down, trying not to cry, but the tears came anyway._

_"What are you, some kind of wuss?" his father roared. _

_"Yes, he's a wuss," his mother agreed._

_The Testaverde parents laughed their heads off and then left, leaving Louis standing quietly in the room._

"And then," Louis sobbed. "They didn't come back. And I waited and waited. But then, somebody told me they'd been hit by a car, and they died."

The Millers stood silently. Jodi was crying so hard, even Romeo was trying to comfort her as he brushed away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Louis," Mr. Miller heaved a sigh. "I didn't know it was like that."

"But that's the past," Louis said. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Mr. Miller answered. "I really don't know."

There was an awkward silence, that was broken when the nurse came in, announcing that visiting hours were over.

* * *

The Millers came in, visiting again the next day. 

Louis looked up tiredly. Maybe the new foster home was ready.

Romeo collapsed in a chair next to his bed.

"You know bro," he said. "You really tick me off some time, but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it."

"What?" Louis asked, confused.

"Man," he grinned. "Welcome to the family."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"You're joining us. Mom's already gotten all the adoption papers, so, you're my bro, and I'm never ever going to let you go anywhere."

Louis smiled – a real family.

* * *

You like? Maybe I should write a sequel... 

FiNnGrl


End file.
